This invention relates to substantially non-phytotoxic fungicidal compositions and more particularly those containing a fungicidally active material, a triorganostannoxy-substituted ester of a Group IVB metal such as titanium.
Numerous fungicides have been prepared including the triorganostannoxy-substituted Group IVB metal esters which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,119; 3,541,215; 3,431,288; and U.S. Re. No. 26,339 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,775. Upon contact with a plant such esters are noticeably phytotoxic, and this limits their practical use to protect the foliage, stems, and other exposed portions of crops and growing plants from fungal attack.
The closest art known to the applicant is set forth in Form 1082, attached hereto.